futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ScarletScarabX/archive1
Welcome! File:Futuramalol.jpg Hi, I have placed this image up for deletion because it links nowhere. If you don't want it deleted, Discuss it here: Futurama Wiki: Deletions or place the image on a page it will be fine on. Otherwise it is a waste of space. Keep up your good editing, Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't want you to get angry with me. I have had an idea. Put it on your own user page. With your permission, I will do it for you. It will not have to be deleted. Is that OK with you? Please respond here, not on my talk page. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Adminship If you want to become a Sysop, you have to apply for it. Go to the sidebar, community and then requests for adminship. I will change the feautured article later. Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Also, I wouldn't bother applying yet. You have no chance. There are members better than you and who have been on longer. Could you please vote for the nominee already up there though? Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Images No, its nothing wrong. i just moved them into a more convenient place. If you see there is a blank image space in an infobox, could you put an image related to the episode there first and then put all other images next to or near their related text in the article. Thank You, Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Signing your name When you sign your name, please can you use your actual username or link it to your userpage instead of putting Philip J. Fry as your signature, Thank you Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Spelling Hi, I've been noticing you have a lot of spelling, capitalization and grammar issues. Can you please see if your spell checker is working? When a word is underlined in red, it means your word is spelled wrong. If you right click the underlined word, it will suggest a list of correctly spelled words. If you can do this it will save me a lot of trouble correcting your errors and you won't get upset that I'm fixing your entries. Thanks a lot! -- Dhalia 02:16, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I didn't know there was a spellchecker on wiki! Solar Dragon (Talk) 11:33, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::When you write things it doesn't give you the red underlined word if it's spelled wrong? Are you using Firefox? -- Dhalia 14:14, 28 June 2009 (UTC) me either i just write what i feel not really say (Phillip J. Fry 13:27, 28 June 2009 (UTC)) :OK. You do add helpful things, just check your spelling to make it easier on the rest of us. Thanks again :) Dhalia 14:14, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ok i'll try. and i don't have firefox it doesn't do that. (Phillip J. Fry 14:15, 28 June 2009 (UTC)) :Oh, I see. Another way to spell check is to write your article in Microsoft Word or some other word processing program and spell check it there. -- Dhalia 14:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) i know but i don't have them(Phillip J. Fry 14:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC)) :What, you don't have WORD? Microsoft Word? Everyone does unless they have a MAC in which case they will have Apple's version of WORD. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:40, 28 June 2009 (UTC) no wordpad or notepad are word or perfect free(Phillip J. Fry 14:40, 28 June 2009 (UTC)) :So, no way of spellchecking. OK. I will spellcheck it for you in future then, unless Dhalia gets to it first. Also, please try to remember to use Capitals in article names. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:48, 28 June 2009 (UTC) thanks dude or dudette whichever you are? don't tell me though. that's illeagel. :Its not illegal to reveal some personal details. Anyway, would a girl really call herself Solar Dragon? Anyway, call me Callum. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:53, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh and if you want to talk properly, go here: http://java.freenode.net/ and put your username into the Nickname box and Solardragon into the Channel box. We can talk there. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:55, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Futurama Wiki Blog You may or may not be aware of the new blog feature of the Wiki but I have started up a Futurama Wiki blog which I will update daily. It is here: User blog:Solar Dragon. Just thought that you would be interested. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Cool that's very intersting. Phillip J. Fry 23:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The New Justice Team Articles I know you were against the deletion of the Captain Yesterday, Clobberella, and Super King, and I think I understand why. But I just thought I'd let you know that just because speedy-deletion templates have been removed from the pages doesn't mean that they will be left in their current situation. You can read the full discussion of the topic in the Forum:Bit Personas if you want, but it looks as if these pages will be turned into redirects to The New Justice Team page in the relevent sections (so for example Super King would redirect to Super King). If you still feel that we should do something else, feel free to argue your case on the forum. Thanks. Ellipses485 23:42, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Message Hi, could you please link your signature to your user page? to do so, please type Phillip J. Fry into the signature box of your preferences. Anyway, the name could be something simple, Freela. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Improvements I have got a few improvements for you to do. #Sort out your spelling. It is atrocious. I have to always correct it. Have you got a button on your internet which is a green tick with ABC written above it and Check next to it? This is a spellcheck. #If you can, can you get more images. We have a category full of articles in need of images. Please can you add there if you can. Thank You, Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:37, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Important Blog Article See my blog. It is important. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:24, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Proposed Ambassadorship I've noticed that you have proposed the idea of making you the "ambassador" in responce to the recent misunderstanding between the Futurama Wiki and the Infosphere that led to Solar Dragon, briefly, resigning from his position here on the wiki. While you're willingness to help is admirable, I really don't see the point in having an ambassador, whether official or unofficial. The conflict was largely between Solar Dragon and several members of the Infosphere on a forum, and any connection to our wiki has been, I believe, largely eliminated. Frankly they just don't like us because we are on Wikia, and even if some of them can understand and respect our intentions here, there is nothing we can do to overcome the fact that we are on Wikia. Anyway the best way to try and "patch things up" with them is going to be to concentrate on making our wiki the best we can; not to compete with anyone, but just to be as good as we can be. So I'm going to go further than simply saying we shouldn't have an "ambassador" of any sort, and say that we should just worry about how other's see us, because there is very little you or I or anyone else can do to change the situation. Ellipses485 18:16, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Honestly I Just Wanted To BE More Involved than Adding images and editing articles i thought if i ant be an admin be the next best thing ambassador well it was just an idea Phillip J. Fry 20:01, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I can certainly understand the want to be more involved. But simply having a title doesn't neccessarily make you more involved. Right now we're trying to improve the general quality of the wiki by adding information to articles, but sometimes things come up that are more specific, like adding infoboxes to articles. I'll be sure to let you know if we have something like that come up in the future if you'd like to help out with it. Ellipses485 20:16, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I Just Wanted To HElp. But Remember If You Need Me Check My Wikia Email Adress That IS MY email Adress I USe For Non-Personal Things Phillip J. Fry 20:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Recently uploaded images Hi there, your recently uploaded images of Fnog and Bob Barker's head are uploaded under a Wikipedia licensing, however, I am unable to find them on Wikipedia. We need to have the correct licensing on every image we upload as there have been problems recently of images being stolen from other websites, including the infosphere. In case you are unaware, and admittedly, it may be a bit confusing, this wiki cannot take images from the infosphere or other fan websites without direct permission; but we do share the same licensing as Wikipedia, so taking from there is alright. So we need to either, A) find where on Wikipedia these images came from, B) change the licensing if they were not taken from the infosphere, or C) remove the images if they came from the infosphere. Let me know if you need some help :) -- Dhalia 17:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) sorry i thought the infosphere was a wiki ill fix the others Phillip J. Fry 22:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) oh and can you fix it if i can ill send u a list of infospere images ive used im suprised you never noticed and told me before :So, every image you've uploaded is from infosphere? I won't need a list in that case, I guess. It's just this last week or so that we've realized the extent of the borrowed images. If you are capable of taking your own images, you can just replace the ones you've uploaded from the infosphere. :The infosphere IS a wiki, of sorts. The problem is that they use a different licensing agreement than this wiki does. You can read about the licensing this wiki uses here: Wikia licensing and also a good read for this information from our forums where we are currently discussing how to deal with images and licensing: Image Categorization. I hope this helps clear things up. -- Dhalia 01:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) oh can you tell me the site of the forum or IRC? i mean i want to see it. Phillip J. Fry 01:19, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::I don't mean to contradict anyone, but we could technically use images from Infosphere if we wanted to. By putting them up on their site, we are legally allowed to use them too, as long as we cite it correctly. In the case of screenshots (as I think most of the images you've been uploading here) we need to note the origin of the image is the infosphere (especially if there has been any editing to the image such as cropping and such) and note the original uploader. When I take a screenshot and upload it here, we don't own the image, 20th Century Fox still does and we're just using it. On the other hand, if it's an image created by someone for the Infosphere, we would still be able to use it under the Creative Commons Attribution Share-Alike license but then must correctly give credit to the source and the creator, and obviously you can't claim (as other's before us on the wiki have) that you created the image yourself. It's a bit of a long explanation, but essentially we don't have to delete the images ScarletScarabX has uploaded, because at least we know where they came from and would be able to correct the licensing information… though obviously if we can upload the images directly from the source that would be preferable. Ellipses485 16:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : Oh, I see! It is immensely preferable to have our own screenshots but since they're all owned by Fox, it's ok to borrow them. Confusing isn't it? I assumed since they were different license than us, it wasn't ok. My bad then. I guess I went overboard on being careful not to steal. However, I would hate to see every image on the wiki to be borrowed from infosphere. I think we need to add more detail to the "images" section of our policy page. -- Dhalia 16:26, 25 August 2009 (UTC) i know but i really didn't think Every Image I Upload i Keep In A folder labeled futurama pictures so i can tell you i am devoted to this wikia beyond the normal person but really i just want to be in a place where liking futuramas alot isn't well weird and i like the formatting here over the infosphere its well confusing so to sum it up im here every day of every week if a page is changed so im really devoted and fit in here unlike other places like school or public like asking your friend isnt bender so funny? and he says who is bender you know futurama. nobody watches that show anymore well i do (Phillip J. Fry 16:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Punctuation Hi there, when you are editing can you please not capitalize every word? Only the first word of every sentence and proper nouns need to be capitalized. Also, when you change your user name to Phillip J Fry (for whatever reason?) it makes it very hard to find your user page and your talk page, let alone who really wrote it. Thanks. -- Dhalia 16:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) What I Used That From Day One Sorry For The Every Word Capatalized but ill try to change it soon ScarletScarabX 16:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) FIxed there happy now? ::I realize that you have been capitalizing every word since day one. But I had hoped that you had seen us having to correct every single edit to make the words properly capitalized. I know you work hard on your edits and I know you want to help the wiki and make good edits, so I'm trying to give you some constructive criticism. I hope you take it as such. I'll be interested to see your new signature design! -- Dhalia 19:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Please can you also change your signature then. I thought I gave you what you wanted it changed to before. I will find it for you. What couour did you want it to be again? Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) what? couour i dont know what it is and wikai is cool i was on star wars wikia when i got the message thats cool has that ever happened to you? ScarletScarabX 16:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :No, what coulour would you like your new signature to be. i have the code for you already. And yes, it has happened to me. When I got back from holiday I had a list of three of them. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) color oh right sorry but i have it the code i put it in word when i got it but i havent used it yet i will soon though ScarletScarabX 18:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) i hope this works Scarletscarabx 20:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :If you mean the colour, no, it doesn't. You have to put the Solar Dragon]] (Talk) 14:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Fine now. Also, check under members of your website. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:03, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks that was nice i mean i cant get the newsletter up but ill attempt to put it somewhere else ScarletScarabX 15:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Haven't you got their email addresses? Can't you send it via that? Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) no most of them are my friends except for lady rose i dont know who she is she just likes futurama and i can show my freinds when ever i made it on publisher u know microsoft. ScarletScarabX 15:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ut i will be running a contest and i need your help to start it i have two i'll put it in a new category when i finish the writing oh and you have youtube right? most likely so please watch the futurama fish on youtube it's my fish singing futurama songs. so i'm black scarab z on that. so please watch it's highlarious :Ok. I also upoaded a video and 76 images. if you just email me the information you want in this newsletter, I will do all of the designing for you and everything. I am good at making news letters. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:40, September 12, 2009 (UTC) do you have microsoft publisher becuse i made a draft last night on publisher ScarletScarabX 15:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Well, i have WORD, PowerPoint, FrontPage, Excel, Access, Money and every other Microsoft Office programme so yeah, I have Publisher. It is office 2007 so it is good as well. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:43, September 12, 2009 (UTC) so i'll need an email adress to send it to you but i wont use it after you have my word ScarletScarabX 15:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) just send an email to the adress on my talk page :It's all right. You can email me any time. It is camel94@talktalk.net. If you want to talk more, I will be on IRC, link here. Chanell Solardragon. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC)